A Day in The Life
by gabisamore
Summary: A collection of oneshots and twoshots about Will & Bella's adorable relationship. Including where Will meets Bella's sibilings and when he acompanies her shopping! I will definitely take requests! :
1. Storybooks and Tiaras

**A/N: Here's a crazy idea I got…I made up a few OCs, and it WILL be continued, I've got something else in mind too! Anyway, enjoy this…this…whatever it is…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2o or The Adventures of Frog and Toad (If you're a bit confused, just read, it will all hopefully make sense in the end)**

STORYBOOKS & TIARAS

It was a clear and breezy Saturday afternoon. I was on my way to Bella's house to pick her up for our date. Actually, I don't even know where we're going; I decided that I would be a nice boyfriend and let her decide. I walked up the walkway to her house, and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds Bella's eight-year old brother Danny opened it.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," I said, peering around him, "Can you tell Bella that I'm here?"

"Will you give me something if I do?" was the cheeky reply I received. I raised my eyebrows.

"No, I won't," I said nicely, "Please just go get Bella."

Danny shrugged, "Bella's not home," and began to shut the door.

"Hold it," I sighed. I shook my head; this kid was something else, but apparently I was going to have to concede to his demands if I was ever going to see my girlfriend today. With that thought in mind, I fished around in my pockets for something to appease this little creature.

"Here's a quarter, now will you please go get Bella?" I said, handing him the shiny coin.

"I can't," he said, pocketing the quarter.

"Why not?" I cried.

"She's taking a bath, good-bye," and he began to close the door, AGAIN.

"Wait a second!" I said, reaching for the door. I sighed, and rubbed my forehead, "Do you think I could come in and wait for her?" I asked.

Danny thought for a second, "okay," he said agreeably. He opened the door all the way and I stepped inside and into the Hartley' living room. Danny left the room, and I sat down to wait. After a few minutes I heard giggling coming from behind the door, and Danny soon reappeared, this time with Bella's two six-year old twin sisters, Arielle and Rachel, in tow.

"Dis tat 'ella's boyfend?" One of them said, I think it was Rachel, but I hadn't been around Bella's family long enough to be able to tell them apart.

Danny nodded, "yeah, that's him,"

The all came in the room and stood directly across from the couch where I was sitting. Then they proceeded to stare at me. I stared back. This went on for several seconds, so I (stupidly) decided to make it interesting, so I made a face. The girls erupted into giggles and promptly ran over to the couch and plopped down uncomfortably close on either side of me.

"Bella's still in the bathtub," Danny announced, sitting down too, "and she says she'll be there for awhile." I groaned mentally, beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic with all these little people around me. "Did you tell her that I was here?" I said, trying to stay calm.

"I don't remember," the little boy said, making me want to strangle him before I reminded myself firmly that infanticide would most definitely go on my permanent record.

"Then why don't you just march back up those stairs and – " but I never got the chance to finish my sentence because Arielle, (I think?), thrust a book into my hands.

" 'ead this." She ordered snuggling against me. She looked almost cute for a moment, and I caved in.

"Okay, but only until Bella gets down," I cautioned, opening the copy of "The Adventures of Frog and Toad" that had been selected.

I read the first sentence, "_Frog ran up the path to Toad's house. He knoc_ – "

" 'ere as Toad's 'ouse?" asked Rachel, (maybe?) I shrugged "I don't know," I answered honestly, turning back to the book.

"_Frog ran up the path to Toad's house. He knocked on the front door. There was no answer. "Toa_ – "

"Why?" Danny asked bluntly. I looked up, "Why what?" I replied.

"Why was there no answer, wasn't Toad home?" he explained. I sighed.

"If you would let me keep reading, maybe you'd find out!" I said, getting a bit snappish. Thankfully that seemed to satisfy him, and I found my place again and continued

"_He knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Toad, Toad," shouted Frog, "wake up, it's spring!_"

"No dis not," Arielle said, "Dis summer." I looked at her.

"It was spring when this story happened, okay?" I said, trying to keep my patience. She nodded at me with her big brown eyes. They looked so much like Bella's that I softened and smiled weakly.

"Okay, let's keep going," I said, anxious to finish this book so I could make my escape, I would call Bella after I reached a safe distance and arrange to meet her somewhere else. "_Wake up it's spring, shouted frog. "Blah, said a voice from inside the house._"

"Who sai' that?" Rachel asked. I was ready to pull my hair out.

"It was Toad!" I said through gritted teeth.

"How do you know?" Danny asked cheekily. I slammed the book shut.

"Who else would it be?" I argued.

"It could be Toad' wife," replied Arielle. I rolled my eyes

"I don't think Toad was married."

"How do you know?" Danny asked again. That did it. I shifted angrily, "Look you little…" I began, but didn't finish. This was not the way to handle this. I took a deep breath,

"Are you sure that Bella's not done yet?" I said trying to sound natural.

"I dunno," He said, "her bedroom door's locked; I don't know what she's doing,"

"I thought you said she was taking a bath? I cried indignantly. Danny shrugged.

"Well what else would she be doing?" He said. I groaned and shot off that couch like a rocket.

"Wait!" Rachel wailed, "'ou didn't 'inish the 'tory!"

"Oh, yes I did," I chuckled as I turned. "Bella!" I called, heading for the stairs.

"You said you'd read it until Bella got down and she's not so you have to finish it!" Danny said sternly, crossing his arms.

"And who' gonna make me?" I asked, and then slapped my forehead; I couldn't believe I was arguing with an eight-year old.

"You know what, never mind, I'm just gonna go get Bella." And with that I turned and began to leave the living room.

"Oh fine, I'll go and get her," Danny said quickly, obviously not wanting to get into trouble with his older sister. I grinned.

"Okay, then just hurry," I said, making my second mistake of the day. Danny hurried up the stairs and I shifted back and forth uncomfortably as I waited.

Arielle got up off the couch and came up behind me. She tugged on my shirt and I turned around.

"Are 'ou leaving 'oon?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, as soon as Bella gets down." I said.

She gestured to Rachel with one hand. "We wanna show 'ou something."

I should have just run up the stairs right then and not looked back, but this girl had Bella's eyes, and we all knew that I was a pathetic sucker for those gorgeous brown orbs.

"What is it?" I asked, still watching the stairs for any sign of Bella or Danny out of the corner of my eye.

"It in the playroom," she said excitedly. " 'Come on!" Suddenly Rachel appeared behind her and their combined forced grabbed my shirt and began tugging at me.

"No, wait, I think I'm staying… – okay, alright, I guess I'm going this way…" I said to nobody in particular. Bella would be able to find me wherever these two terrors were taking me; I was sure of that. So, I was dragged, only partially against my will, to another part of the house. It was obviously the playroom, like they had said and I was lead over to one side of it where I saw a small playhouse. I was starting to get a bad feeling about this, but I stupidly ignored it.

" 'ait here," I was instructed solemnly. I complied, and was amused to see them emerge from their playhouse a few seconds later wearing princess tiaras. I smiled, this was just too cute, but then I saw Rachel carrying another tiara. Realization dawned as they bounced towards me.

"That – me…no, NO WAY!" I gasped as they nodded excitedly. "No, nuh uh, NOT HAPPENING," I exclaimed backing out of the room. They began to follow me and I did the only thing I could, I did what I should have done when I first was left alone with these little creatures: I ran like all hell was after me. They were insanely fast for such little kids; I pasted Danny in the hallway and he soon joined in the chase. Uh oh.

"Bella!" I shouted desperately, making final attempt for the stairway, but they were to fast, Danny grabbed my leg and the two girls yanked at my T-shirt.

"Seriously?" I cried, trying to shake them. "Bella!" I called desperately. "_Bella!_" Then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world: footsteps coming down the stairs. The three monsters must have heard them too because they let go of me and dashed over to the couch where that all sat down straight, as if nothing had ever happened.

I stared at them in disbelief and then turned back to the doorway and saw Bella.

"Bella!" I gasped, running over to her. She looked at me strangely.

"Hey, sorry I took forever, I had…" she glanced at her siblings, "…technical difficulties," she finished, giving me the knowing look.

I sighed, "Yeah whatever, just get me out of here!" I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Are you okay?" She said, a funny look on her face, "you look, well traumatized," I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You have no idea," I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

She laughed, "What did they do to you?" She asked, pretending to look sternly at her little brother and sisters

"They attacked me!" I said indignantly, "AND they tried to make me wear a…a… tiara!" She looked at me like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Did they now?" She said, smiled disbelievingly.

"Yes they did!" I insisted, "They…I…we…" I stuttered. She laughed and shushed me. "It's okay, calm down" she said soothingly. "You can tell me about it later. I'm ready now, lets go."

"Finally," I sighed. We turned to head out the door. Bella leaned into the coat closet to grab her purse and I turned back to the couch. Danny, Rachel, and Arielle were all still sitting there, looking like little angels. I shook my head at them and Danny grinned. I made the "I'm watching you" sign at him, and then turned back to Bella.

"Ready?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm all set," she said, slipping her purse on her shoulder. I grinned and kissed her, an action that was immediately followed my cries of "_eww!_" and "_gross_" from our little audience. Bella giggled and I just smiled. Then I turned around and opened the door for my girlfriend, giving her an admiring look as she walked by, along with an appreciative wolf whistle. She giggled and swatted me playfully on the shoulder. Things were starting to look up.

**A/N: Loved it? Hate it? Review and let me know! I had a lot of fun with this! :) Thank you for reading! :)**

**Ella :)**


	2. Chic Boutique

**A/N: Here's the second part of this twoshot. Actually this one was meant to be the first part, but I had other ideas. I got this idea from going dress shopping and watching all the brothers, fathers, husbands, and boyfriends wait around for their respective female companions…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O just add water.**

Bella's POV:

Finally I was on my date with Will. I really did believe him about the kids, but I was sort-of-not-really-maybe testing his tolerance. If he can put up with my crazy family, anything was possible for us…now I just had to have him over for dinner some night to become acquainted with my parents…

"Babe? Hey Bella," Will said, as we walked hand in hand down to his car. "Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged, "Anywhere is fine. You should pick since you had to put up with those little urchins." I teased. He groaned

"Don't even mention that; I'm still scarred from the experience."

I laughed and then thought for a few seconds. "Well, I have somewhere I need to go…but I'd kind of hate to drag you there with me." I said slowly.

"I don't care where it is; I'll go anywhere with you,' he said, opening the car door for me.

"That's sweet," I giggled, sitting down in the passenger's seat. He climbed into the driver's seat and fished around in his pockets for his keys. "But are you sure you don't mind?" I cautioned.

"I'm sure. Now, where do you want to go?" He asked again, placing the key in the ignition and starting the car.

"The mall," I said quickly, "I need a something to wear to the school dance that you're going to ask me too." I smiled cheekily.

"I am?" He asked teasingly. "What dance?"

I smacked him playfully on the arm. "You know very well what dance." I said, faking annoyance. "I haven't got anything to wear, so I was hoping that we could run to the mall really quickly. I'll grab the first thing I see and then we can have lunch at the food court."

Will nodded, "Sounds fine to me, let's go." He pulled out of my driveway and turned out onto the street.

I looked at him incredulously. "Seriously? You don't have a problem with going shopping with me? Most girls would have to tie their boyfriends hand and foot before they could get them into a clothing store."

He laughed, "It can't be that bad, and besides, the idea of you trying on lot of cute dresses kind of appeals to me. Are you sure you don't need a swimsuit too?"

I squealed and smacked him even harder than the first time. He made a face, but then smiled at me as we came to a stop sign. There were no other cars in sight, so he took this opportunity to quickly kiss me on the cheek.

"Maybe other guys are stupid enough to bypass a perfectly nice afternoon with their girlfriends, but I'm sure not." He whispered softly into my ear.

I turned my head and kissed him on the lips. He returned my kiss and traced his fingers down my arm. I was beginning to become frustrated with my seatbelt when we heard an annoyed "_HONK_" come from behind us. The noise scared us to death and we jumped and broke apart immediately. Will quickly pulled away from the stop sign and down the street. We were silent for a few seconds. Then I heard Will snort. He began laughing full out a few seconds later and I joined him.

"That was priceless," he said after we had both calmed down. I nodded and grinned. A few minutes later we pulled into the mall parking lot. I reached for my purse and flipping open the passenger mirror, carefully applied some lip-gloss.

Will had already found a parking spot by this time and he turned off the car. "You ready?" He asked.

I snapped the mirror back up and shut my purse. "Yup," I said beginning to get out of the car.

"Whoa, wait a second!" he yelped, throwing open his door and rushing outside.

"What?" I asked, surprised at his sudden outburst. He walked around the car and opened the door, standing up very straight and gesturing like a stuffy butler.

I laughed and stepped out of the car. He immediately took my hand and pressed it too his lips. "My lady," he murmured dramatically. Then he chuckled and put his arm around me. I gave him a small hug and we started towards the mall entrance.

Will's POV:

It didn't take long to find Bella's favorite clothing store. It was strictly a chic boutique; and I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't feel out of place there. I didn't let Bella see my discomfort though, and I amiably followed her around as she moved from rack to rack of clothes.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked, holding up a navy blue tank top with a sequined star on the shoulder. I studied it.

"I like it," I finally said, "You'd look really good in it."

She looked at it again critically, "You really think so?" She asked.

"I really think so,' I assured her. She smiled happily.

"Okay then, I'll try it on." Then she turned to the next rack and began combing through a selection of shorts and capris. I followed close behind, glancing around randomly as I went.

"Will, would you hold this?" Bella asked absentmindedly, handing me three sundresses and four shirts.

"Sure," I said, taking the clothes from her. As Bella was trying to decide between jean shorts and khaki capris, I heard someone giggle, and I could tell that it wasn't Bella. I turned around and saw a small brunette standing next to me, looking up at me adoringly. I smiled and cleared my throat.

"Um, did you want something?" I asked helpfully. She giggled again.

"Yeah…" she said dreamily. Uh oh. She must have noticed my expression, because she quickly came back to reality and smiled flirtatiously.

"I was looking at the t-shirt behind you, do you think you could pass it to me?" She asked, gesturing to a sparkly hot pink shirt that lay just behind my elbow.

"Oh, sure," I said, reaching for the hanger and handing the girl the shirt.

"Thank you so much," she gushed. Then she looked at the shirt and frowned.

"Now that I see this shirt, I don't know if I should buy it or not. Do you think it would look good on me?" She asked, her big brown eyes wide.

I shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I guess it would, it's a nice shirt and you're…um…well yeah…ehem… I think so…" I stuttered nervously. It was funny. I had no problem telling Bella what looked good on her and what didn't, but with a stranger (even a very pretty stranger) it was a whole other matter altogether. She giggled.

"You're cute," she said sweetly, "I'm Selena," she said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "What's you're name?" Okay, this wasn't good.

"Oh, well, I…you see – "

"It doesn't mater what his name is, but as long as you plan to stick around you might care to learn mine." I heard a familiar voice from behind me. Bella's hand threaded through my arm as she glared at the girl in front of me.

"I see," Selena said smoothly. "Well, I don't believe I do care. As I was saying –"

"GOOD-BYE!" Bella cut in, pulling me away with her as we headed towards the dress section. She let go of my arm, but she looked angry as she stomped over to a rack of black dresses.

"Bella, wait, Bella!" I tried to follow her, but she ducked behind the rack and moved somewhere else, I couldn't help but think how ridiculous I must look, chasing my girlfriend around a dress store with my arms full of clothes, but at the moment, I didn't really care.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – " I tried again. She tried to run away again, but I grabbed her arm before she could get far.

"Bella, please listen to me. I'm so sorry; I didn't realize what she was doing until a few seconds before you got there, and I'm going to tell you now that I've never been so relieved to hear your voice before in my life." I said, "Please, you've got to believe me," I pleaded.

She didn't look at me for a few seconds. Then she dropped the clothes she was holding and threw herself into my arms. I dropped what I was holding too and held her tightly and stroked her hair.

"I love you," She whispered, burying her face in my chest.

"I love you too," I whispered back. "Now," I said, giving her a playful shove away from me. "Are you going to modal for me or not?"

* * *

_(Three hours later)_

"And how about this one?" Bella said for what I think must have been the three hundredth time. "I wasn't sure if I should get it in black or blue."

I looked up tiredly from my what-now-felt-like-permanent seat outside the fitting rooms, "I like black." I said, referring to the dress she had on.

"But you haven't even seen the blue," she argued.

I sighed. "I have a good imagination," I defended, "And beside," I added, "all guys like little black dresses." I cracked a smile and she laughed.

"Okay, I'll get the black," She said as she turned back inside. She came out a few minutes later, dressed in her own clothes with the winning items in her hands. I stood up, relieved.

"So we're done?" I said trying not to sound too thankful.

She nodded. "Yeah, we're done…" I momentarily congratulated myself, "…in this department," she finished. I bit back a groan. Spending the rest of the day inside a mall was NOT my idea of a perfect date.

"What's left?" I choked weakly, trying to stay calm.

"Shoes!" She squealed, handing me her shopping bag as we came into sight of the shoe display. I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness, and that momentarily made me forget that I was probably going to spend at least another hour in this God-forsaken store.

Thankfully, the chairs in the shoe department were quite comfortable, so I settled into one of those and pulled out my iphone and began playing Temple Run. After I had beaten my high score for the sixth time though, I was getting more than a little impatient.

"Bella, are you done yet?" I asked, looking over to where she was a few feet away, trying on a pair of black strappy sandals.

"Just a few minutes more, why don't you play with your phone or something?" She said absentmindedly as she compared the black sandal on one foot to the gray one on the other.

I sighed and turned back to my phone. I pressed the home button but nothing happened. "What the heck?" I mumbled, flicking at the "on" button, but no luck. I had probably run out of batteries.

"I can't," I said.

"Why not?" She asked, handing a shoe to a sales lady.

"Because my phone just died," I snapped.

"You can use mine," she said, wobbling with one foot in heels and the other in flats over to the chair where she had left her purse.

"But I'm starving, can't we go get lunch!" I moaned.

She sighed and reached for her purse. She pulled her phone out and pressed a few buttons and then threw it at me.

"Here, make a pizza," she said, waving her hand at me as she turning back to the mirror. I looked down at the phone in my hand. She had opened it to a page of food apps. There were several different ones: one for cupcakes, one for pizzas, one for cookies, one for salads, and one for burritos.

"Hey Bella," I called, looking up from the phone.

"Yes Will," she said, exasperated.

"Can I make a burrito instead?"

* * *

"See, that didn't take long," Bella said sitting down at a table in the food court, and double-checking her receipts.

"Oh no, not long at all – just four hours!" I cried, sitting down next to her and diving into my plate of food that we had just picked up from Tacobell.

She nibbled on her salad from Saladworks and watched me with amusement.

"You should see what happens when I really get going; and I thought you wanted to get Japanese?" She added, gesturing towards one of our favorite counters at the mall.

"I did," I said between bites, "But that was before I almost died of starvation and was playing "Burrito Maker" on your phone."

She laughed, "Well you survived," She said teased, leaning over to kiss me.

"Yum! You have salsa on your nose!" She squealed. I grinned and wiped my face with a napkin.

"Better?' I questioned, making a face at her.

She giggled. "Much better," she said, leaning into my side.

"Hey, how about we go for a walk on the beach after we finish eating?" I suggested, putting my arm around her.

"That sounds nice," she murmured, snuggling into my embrace. "Thank so much for coming with me; it means a lot, really." She said sincerely.

"Your welcome babe," I said, gently turning her face towards mine. I kissed her softly. She sighed contently and leaned her head on my shoulder. I placed my head on top of hers and smiled to myself.

Maybe this had been the perfect date after all.

**A/N: This was really, REALLY fun to write, I hope you liked it. Please review! I would really love to hear what you guys thought of this! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Ella:)**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Okay, this note is for all the readers of my stories at gabisamore. I just wanted to let you know that these H2O and H&A stories are no longer being updated; I have made my own account and switched all my stories there. My new account is daydreambeliever321. These stories might be deleted at some point, but I really hate to loose the reviews so I'm hesitating. For all of you who have my stories on you favorites and followers, or myself as an author on your favorites and followers, please switch to my new account. I'm sorry for all the confusion, but it was about time I got my own account. I'll be updating each and every one of my In Process stories within a day or so, just so you'll be able to see them all at the top of the fan bases. A huge thank you to gabisamore for letting me use her account all this time! :) Go check out her hunger games fic! It's really good! Thank you so much for your support and once again, so sorry for all this fuss! :)**

**Ella:)**


End file.
